A Tale of Two Clans
by Episcosity
Summary: The Uchiha and Uzumaki are the two most prestigious clans in Konoha and have been ignoring each other for years. But, when a surprise attack targets Naruto, both the clans and Konoha are plunged into chaos and anarchy.


**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first-ever attempt at writing a Fanfic! Please comment~!

* * *

**Chapter One: First Warning**

"_And a toast! A toast to the Grand Leader of the Uzumaki Clan! May you conquer your enemies with such swiftness and force that they may never want to crass paths with you ever again!_" A guest declared.

With that came thunderous applause.

The golden chevalier, the wine cups filled with champagne, the fabulous gowns and tuxedos reveled in one place together. Diamond encrusted walls and the long dining table across the room, no less of Mahogany. At the end of the room where the table ended was a huge window that opened wide to the glaring orange Moon. This was a ceremony. A ceremony of excellence. Of etiquette. Of the rich and powerful. It was a ceremony celebrating the founding of the Uzumaki Clan.

Cheers and music went out after that. There was absolutely nothing too grand for the Uzumaki household. The dining room itself would make the Kings of the world go green with envy. This was how rich the Uzumaki Clan was. And its leader was nothing short of a smart and cunning man. His tuxedo fit him nicely as he sat at the extreme end of the finely crafted table. His blonde and spiked-up hair was uncombed, but it looked good on him, though. Probably it was the golden walls that matched his hair, but for whatever reason, the ceremony was not going to have a fair end.

"_In memory of the clan's founding, we shall have a feast of the finest crop and livestock available to me_." Naruto stood up and announced to his guests. "_May the clan exist for over a thousand years!"_

And there was more cheering and applauding. Food quickly arrived with the servants and waiters, and before anyone knew it, they were already taking bites off their plates.

"_Ah… my dear Naruto. You are so thoughtful with these kind of things_." A pink haired woman with her gowns endowed with rich flushed of red rubies and green emerald, commented. She was sitting to the right of Naruto. Apparently, she was his wife.

"_Sakura, why should the most prestigious clan in all of Konoha deprive its members of such grandeur? Lest it be the clan of the most wretched… The Uchiha Clan_."

"_Don't worry about such things. Today is a joyous day and worries should be left out of its occasion." Sakura picked up her champagne and sipped it_.

The Uzumaki and Uchiha had a history of epic proportions. A history that had all the makings of a dramatic play, and that, if it were all to end, it would most certainly be in the downfall of both clans. It was somewhere in their history that something happened that prevented them from ever being kind to one another. Though nobody knew what the feud was about, angers and hate were passed on from one generation to another so much so that it influenced the whole of Konoha to take sides between these two clans. And the Hokage, Hatake Kakashi couldn't do anything about it, even with the backings and support of the Hokage's Elites, the ANBU. Though the citizens certainly feared the clans, they feared the ANBU even more, and it was this that has kept all the peace all the while. Eventually, both clans agreed to not interfere with each other's business and causes and left each other alone, until now.

Soon, guests were almost done with their meals, and the waiters and servants were dashing around to give desert, refill drinks, bring in plates and so on. It was this time that Naruto stood up again and called for "entertainment". Sakura immediately sent for the hand-maiden of the Uzumaki household, Hyuuga Hinata. She was a short and petite woman with short and black hair who often wore her own clothes, instead of the standard issued ones. She was always shy with the guests, but was the most valuable asset within the household. She was the manager of all the other servants in the house, financial advisor to Naruto, debt collector to those who owed him, and so on. She was practically the third most powerful in the house, besides Naruto and Sakura. Though, with her indestructible features, she had her Achilles Heel, and that was her secret love and desire for Naruto.

Seeing her master's request, Hinata called for the seventy-eight entertainers sent from the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara, as a gesture of kindness to the Uzumaki Clan. They were quickly brought forward and they did as they were told. Laughter ensued as shouts of "encore" ran rampant. Everyone was delighted to be in that ceremony.

It was hour after hour in the splendor of the Uzumaki household before the enchanted Moon was at its highest peak in the sky. Midnight. The servants were as busy as ever, cleaning tables and crockery while others worked the kitchen. The ceremony was about to end with the ceremonial rites of the Uzumaki Clan that had been with them ever since it was created with its founder when…

"_Greetings, oh Grand Master of the Uzumaki Clan_." A figure, draped in robes with a hood covering his face stood at the entrance of the dining hall. Noticeable spiked black hair was obviously covered. "_I see how you live in such… luxury_."

Naruto remembered that familiarity in his voice…

"_How dare you? You entering my house is already reason enough for me to kill you, yet you appear in my face_!" He stood up from his seat, fury burning through his veins.

"_Hmph… how alluring_." The figure looked around the house before spotting a beautifully ornamented vase lying on a mantle piece. "_Great design. Whoever worked on this must've been a genius_!" He reached out and inspected it. In a fit of rage, he flung it across the room, smashing it on the opposite side of the wall, ending its shelf life with a crash. The guests flinched, some started to panic while others assumed it was a provocation.

"_Why you-?_" Naruto had enough of this. "_Sasuke, are you courting your own death?_"

"_Hmm… we'll see."_

Sasuke reached down into his belt-holder and pulled out three kunai. With almost pin-point accuracy, he flung them towards Naruto, who dodged it easily. By now, the guests were already running out the room, screaming and shouting as they went by. Uzumaki guards were also flooding in, setting their sights on the Leader of the Uchiha.

"_Stop this madness!"_ Sakura shouted. "_What reason have you to come into the our dwelling?"_

"_Well, mainly it was for the fun of it. But I have my reasons."_ Was the reply. "_Simply put, my Master wants it done."_

Before Sasuke could say anymore, the Hokage's ANBU stormed into the building. "_One of the guests must've informed the Hokage."_ Naruto thought.

"_I best be on my way, no?"_ With that, Sasuke disappeared in a flash.

"_What's going on here?"_ The Hokage finally made his way into the center of the commotion. Multiple ANBU Squad Leaders immediately reported to him.

The Hokage was a very mysterious man, indeed. At some points the could get very tired and lazy, while at others, he could go on concentrating on hours at end. At what he heard of this incident, it was hard to say what he thought, as his mask covered his mouth and a headband crossed over his left eye. There was even this incident where sculptors were planning on placing his face on the Hokage Monument, but he declined and discontinued the project.

Once the reports were given, Kakashi went over to Naruto to speak to him himself.

"_So do you know why he came?"_ Naruto was eager to find out.

"_We're not so sure, but we're looking into it." _Kakashi was looking around the house, half admiring the designs and decorations.

"_It's come a long way, huh?" _Kakashi managed to utter. "_From your school days."_

"_Huh… I guess…"_

It was true that Naruto was once a student under Kakashi, along with Sakura and Sasuke. But things went wrong after Sasuke left to hunt down his brother, Itachi, but failed and discovered that it was the Third Hokage's plot to kill off his clan. Eventually both came back to start their own clan with a deep, deep resentment towards Konoha. Because they garnered so much followers, almost a half of the people in Konoha, Kakashi disagreed to the idea of wiping out the clan again, whereas Naruto was a social reject during his time as an adolescence due to the fact that his father had sealed the Kyuubi within him. But, as Akatsuki approached Konoha with all the Tailed Demons except the Nine Tailed one, Naruto let out his Kyuubi who managed to fight them off. He was hailed as a hero along with the Kyuubi and everything went smoothly for him after that.

"_So, do you have any idea what Sasuke might have been saying about this 'Master' of his?"_ Kakashi was busily taking out a notepad and a pencil to write down whatever Naruto was going to say. Countless ANBU was still going around investigating and securing the site. It made Naruto feel kind of... nervous.

"_No, not really… I've never heard of anything like that before…"_ Naruto replied.

"_Not anything? At all-"_

"_Shit! The Uchiha are launching an attack on the Hokage Residence!"_


End file.
